§1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns apparatus for reheating food products, such as one or more slices of pizza for example.
§1.2 Background Information
Food products such as pizzas are often cooked in a circular geometry (as “pies”) and cut into wedge-shaped slices. Pizzas typically come in diameters such as 10″, 12″, 14″ and 16″, though other diameters are possible. Pizzas are typically cut into eight (8) wedges of approximately 45 degrees, though they may be cut into other (typically even) numbers of wedge-shaped slices.
Often, one or more slices of pizza are left over from a pizza pie. These left over slice(s) are typically saved, to be reheated and eaten later. Unfortunately, known methods of reheating left over pizza slices are not entirely satisfactory.
Some people advocate reheating pizza in a frying pan. However, the frying pan needs to be large enough to accommodate one or more slices, and the crust and toppings might reach the desired temperature at different times.
Some people advocate reheating pizza in a microwave. Although this method is fast, the crust is generally soggy when this method is used.
Ovens, and toaster ovens in particular, are popular ways of reheating pizza. Two methods are normally employed when using an oven, such as a toaster oven for example. Under the first method, the pizza slice(s) is placed directly on an oven rack. Although this method can provide a crisp crust, toppings can fall off an edge of the slices, grease, and/or oil can drip from an edge of the slice(s), and/or melted cheese can drip from an edge of the slices. This can not only dirty the oven, but can also damage heating elements of an electric oven. Under the second method, the pizza slice(s) is heated on a tray or on foil inside the oven. Although this eliminates, or at least reduces, the problems of toppings, grease, oil, and/or cheese dripping onto the oven, when this method is used, the crust can become soggy, or at least does not crisp as when the slice(s) are placed on an oven rack. In addition, toppings, cheese, etc. can still fall onto the foil or sheet, wasting food and/or requiring additional cleanup.